The Bunny
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: The animal was a pinkish blue bunny, with a red patch over one black buttoned eye. It's arms and legs were kept attached to the body by buttons, and Tsuzuki could just barely move them.... RATED FOR BLOOD AND VIOLENCE! Happy Halloween.....


_**MWAHAHA:D Happy Halloween! (early Halloween, anyway... :D) Until Halloween has passed, I will make horror fics and post them for fun. :D Hopefully, I'll be alright with the stuff, and of course, there will be a little bit of romance here and there. :D Thanks! ENJOY! -And no, none of these stories are based on true events. (Unless I say they are. :D )-**_

Tsuzuki sighed and looked around the room. He hadn't stepped foot inside it for more than four years, but now, here he is, walking in again. Everything remained untouched, as if he'd never left. His parents kept it locked until he came home.

He had gone to America to meet an old friend, Hijiri Minase. He used to work with him, but Hijiri moved. So, occasionally, Tsuzuki would go and visit him.

Hijiri hooked him up with the cutest boy that Tsuzuki had ever seen in his life. He had wheat-colored hair, almost blond. His eyes were an emerald green, capable of glancing into your very soul.

His name was Kurosaki Hisoka.

"So, this is your room." Hisoka whispered, coming in.

Hisoka had agreed to come back to Japan with him, and Hijiri let them go. Hisoka said that he was born Japanese and moved to America when he turned 15, so he knew both languages, though his English wasn't perfect, but then, neither was his own.

Tsuzuki nodded softly as he picked up an old stuffed animal. He gave a soft smile. The animal was a pink-ish blue bunny, with a red patch over one black-buttoned-eye. It's arms and legs were kept attached to the body by buttons, and Tsuzuki could just barely move them. He never really bothered to move them though. He set the bunny on the shelf that sat above his bed.

"So... What now?" Hisoka asked, looking at the brown haired boy in front of him. His heart jumped softly as Tsuzuki gave a big grin. "Wha..What?"

"Oh, nothing. Come on!" Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's hand and ran to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"A little... It _was_ a long flight, and I can cook my own meal-"

"No! It's alright, you sit down. I'll cook!"

Hisoka sighed. "Alright..."

The sunlight dappled through the windows, landing on Tsuzuki's eyes, making them shine brightly as he cooked. The smells swirled around the room, and Hisoka had to admit, it smelled _great._

A plate was set in front of him about a half-hour later, and Tsuzuki had a smile. "There you go!"

Hisoka smiled happily. "Thank you, Tsuzuki." He took a fork and cut a piece of the egg, and lifted it to his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. "It's great!", he said, grinning. '_At least he didn't try to put brown sugar in it this time...' _He thought. He took another bite, then another.

Tsuzuki was happy. He fixed himself a plate and began eating his food.

_**-------------------**_

Night fell, and it was dark. The moon was gone this night, as it was the new moon.

Hisoka yawned and kept his T.V. on, knowing that he couldn't sleep in silence and darkness like Tsuzuki could.

Tsuzuki was already asleep, as he had been for quite some time. Hisoka flipped through channels, hoping to find something to help him sleep. He heard a soft snicker, but figured it was the T.V...

Until he noticed the red '_mute'_ on the bottom of the screen. His eyes widened as he heard it again, and he turned to Tsuzuki, whose eyes were still shut. He shuddered.

'_Relax... It's just your imagination, it's dark out. You aren't used to it...'_ Hisoka thought, wrapping his arms around his chest. He laughed lightly, still thinking it was all in his head. "Relax." He told himself, turning off the mute on the T.V. .

Something fuzzy landed in his lap and he jumped. The pink bunny sat there, staring up at him with the button eyes.

"Hey, buddy. Don't scare me like that." He joked, trying to keep his mind off of the snickering from earlier.

He picked up the bunny and put it on the shelf on the other side of his room.

"There." He smiled and made it sit up straight. He turned and walked back to the mattress slowly and sat down, leaning back until his head hit the pillow. He closed his eyes.

He was just drifting off to sleep when something fuzzy once again landed on him, only this time on his face. His eyes snapped open.

The bunny was there, and he tried to take it off.

"How in the world...-" But the bunny wouldn't let go. He was grasping Hisoka's hair, pulling with every yank Hisoka gave. "Ow! Hey! My hair must be caught in a button..." That thought quickly disappeared when the bunny's stuffed arm moved slightly around, and it poked his eye.

"OW!" Hisoka yelped, closing it and smacking at the bunny. "I don't know what kind of trick this is, but it's not funny! Whoever is doing this, _stop_!"

But the bunny didn't stop. It seemed to grow claws, and it scratched his face.

Hisoka yelled and screamed, tossing himself to the left. he fell off of the bed and kept struggling, but it seemed like the bunny was too determined.

"You're a toy! You can't be doing this!" He cried in disbelief. The bunny got off of him, and Hisoka attempted to stand.

The small fluff-ball smacked his ankle rather hard, and Hisoka fell back over, slamming his head on the metal keeping the bed together.

His hands flew to his head and he felt blood. The bunny kept hitting at him, and he felt claw after claw scratching his body beyond repair, nearly marking him beyond recognition. Blood dripped off of his face, legs, and arms, and he felt dizzy. Something hard hit his head, and he stopped struggling, his last bloody moan escaping his lips.

_**--------------------**_

Tsuzuki woke up only moments later, the smell of blood coming to him immediately. He looked around, and he sat up. Instead of Hisoka, he seen the bunny sitting on the mattress beside him.

Blood stained it's cotton fur, and Tsuzuki felt his heart leap in his throat. Was someone here? Where was Hisoka?

He picked the bunny up and looked at it. "Hmm..." He seen the bunny's arm move upwards, as if to strike him. His eyes widened and he dropped it. "What the-"

Just like Hisoka, something hard dropped on his head, and all was lost.

_**--------------------**_

Men stepped into the house, noticing that the door was partly open. They were police, and they had received calls on screams coming from inside the house.

The metallic smell of blood controlled and lead them up the stairs, and to a door. A soft light came from the bottom, and they carefully opened it.

Blood covered the room, and a young boy was hanging upside down off of the bed, covered in blood. He was scratched severely, and they figured it would take a while to figure out who he was. Though, they could see dull, purple eyes.

The boy's mouth was open in shock, and his eyes were wide.

One police officer pulled out a radio. "We need an ambulance here, now. We have a dead body."

Another, younger, officer gasped as he walked cautiously to the other side of the room. "Make that two... Sir..." He had spotted another boy with green eyes, nearly in the same position as the other. He was badly scarred, and his legs almost seemed as if they'd been cut off.

In the middle of the blood soaked room... A bunny sat, holding a blood-coated blade and seemed to hold a smirk as he lifted the knife to the officers behind their back. An evil snickering filled the room...

_**Happy Halloween...**_


End file.
